Time Portal
The Time Portal is an energy field that can make the capability of time travel. Scientists in the 23rd century had a deep understanding of the Time Portal and there were many universities devoted to its study. One of these scientists, Kennards who became Vortex, built a device to make time travel possible Instead of performing its intended purpose, David Cosloff future relative Xavier Cosloff experience the time portal. The Time portal corrupted during the endgame vortex and at the end of Vortex's life he became a portal as well. Shortly thereafter, David was thinking of putting a time portal chip or whatever in his tachyon device The device had problems with handling the time portal's energy and it took years to complete. When the Tachyon device mark 2 was finished David used it to save his family in 2005 and eliminate Dark Alpha New timeline At present of New Timeline this source of energy remains the same but with a host of different, much broader effects and conceptual attributes. The Time Portal is the representation of reality in motion being the very idea that pushes space and time forward or if tempered properly, backwards at will. This source of energy has existed since the beginning of time, acting as a 3-d projection detailing past, present and future events of both reality and all those touched by the Time Portal. Throughout history the force has sought to reach out and alter those with its wondrous gifts, usually in the form of trans-dimensional plasma storms. It does this as a means to finding the one worthy to move the world forward acting as its runner to maintain the delicate fabric of existence.7 Due to this function it can become incredibly volatile without an outlet to help expend it's excess motion related forces, often snatching people, places and things from across the eras into the Speed Force Dimension, as well as depositing some of it or affecting anything and everything within it's immediate vicinity in odd ways whenever it built up to critical mass.8 The powers bestowed upon those touched by the force revolve around motion and progression ranging to acceleration, time, space, momentum, development, even evolution and enlightenment to name a few. Since The Time Portal causes existence to move forward affecting both the individual and the whole, there have been a great many who came under its influence over the years. Dropping down, absorbing and more often than not discharging a great many abstracts from within its confines of space and time, appearing in the form of wormholes opening up from all across history bestowing its mysterious powers to whoever it came in contact with. Stretching from the Mayan period to present day bestowing a host of different powers and abilities to a great many individuals long before finding a proper host in the wielder of its light.9 Such as reversed alphas from many earths who had been accelerated to the point they unlocked a higher consciousness from within after a lost civilization was destroyed by it. Enabling the increase of their mental capacity and ingenuity, growing into psychic powers coming with age and the viewing of the past, present and constantly shifting futures as well as traversing known history. Snatching a man out of time trapping him within its dimension giving him abilities over centrifugal force and hurricane winds, bestowing others with a myriad of other physics bending powers and abilities before finally finding its proper vessel in David Cosloff after suffering a lab accident.10 Individuals changed by The time portal can achieve a number of feats dependent on a couple of factors. Such as time travel and teleportation Energy intake, experience in its usage and exposure to The time portal clairvoyant dimensional space, those who were effected by it have the ability to sense the presence of other recipients of it as well as cloak themselves from each other.